Confusing Love
by Satsuki ChoKyuLate
Summary: Sungmin bertemu dengan 3 orang pria tampan yang amat sangat berbeda! Choi Siwon si tuan muda, Choi Kyuhyun yang tidak ramah, dan Lee Donghae sang artis terkenal. Bagaimana kisahnya? Warn! GS, gaje, ide pasaran


"Ne, kau diterima sebagai manajer artis. Tapi, artisnya kami yang pilihkan."

"Jinja! Gamsahamnida, Tuan Park! Saya akan bekerja dengan sungguh-sungguh."

"Ne, datanglah besok kemari, akan kuperkenalkan pada artisnya nanti."

"Ne..ne.. Gamsahamnida"

**Confusing Love**

**Main casts : Lee Sungmin, Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Donghae**

**Disclaimer : Super Junior isn't belong to me -Sigh**

**Genre : Romance drama**

**Warning! Genderswitch for ukes, gaje dll yang gak suka para uke saya jadiin yeoja, mending gak usah baca :p**

**Dedicated for my lovely friends, Tika and Pingky :D**

Anneyong haseyo, Lee Sungmin imnida. Aku adalah seorang yeoja 17 tahun yang sangat cantik, dan imut, yah, begitulah menurut pendapat teman-temanku. Rambutku pirang panjang. Tubuhku mungil, tapi kata orang-orang tubuhku bohay. Aku adalah siswa SJ High School. Sekarang aku amat senang, karena aku mendapat pekerjaan sebagai manajer artis! Walaupun aku belum tau siapa artisku nanti, yah kuharap ia orang yang baik.

Kalian bingung, kenapa aku yang masih murid sekolah ini malah bekerja? Well, aku tidak mungkin terus berpangku tangan pada panti asuhan itu terus kan? Panti asuhan? Yap, aku adalah anak yatim piatu, terlahir tanpa ayah dan ibu. Tetapi, aku tak pernah mengeluh! Aku senang dengan kehidupanku sekarang. Aku sekolah dengan beasiswa, hingga dapat sekolah di sekolah elit begini.

"KYA! KYA! SIWON OPPA!"

Ugh, kalau sudah berisik begini, pasti karena kedatangan orang itu. Si tuan tampan, Choi Siwon. Tiap pagi memang selalu begini untuk menyambut tuan muda keluarga Choi itu. Ia memang sangat tampan, kaya, pintar, dan berkarisma.

Sebenarnya aku memiliki perasaan khusus terhadapnya, tapi aku tidak mau ikut-ikutan seperti beberapa temanku yang selalu heboh bila ada dia. Aku selalu menutupi perasaanku padanya. Aku beruntung, bisa satu kelas dengan Siwon, si anak pemilik sekolah. "Sungmin-ah! Kau lihat tuan Choi? Kyaa tampan sekali hari ini!" ujar sahabatku Lee Hyukjae. Ia sangat hiperaktif, dan ceria.

Aku hanya memandang malas seraya berkata, "Biasa. Tidak ada bedanya dengan kemarin," Ucapku sok tak peduli. Padahal, dalam hati aku menambahkan, 'biasa, tampan seperti biasa.'

"Huft, kau ini tidak suka laki-laki tampan ya?" ucap Hyukie.

"Sahabat kita yang satu ini memang tidak menyukai lelaki sepertinya." Ujar Ryeowook, sahabatku yang

"Ya! Aku masih menyukai laki-laki! Buktinya aku sangat mengidolakan Yesung oppa!" kataku sewot.

"Itu kan hanya mengidolakan! Lagipula, Yesung oppa itu milikku!" kata Wookie.

Kami saling berpandangan, lalu mulai tertawa.

"Gyahahahahaha"

Aku melirik ke arah Siwon. Ternyata ia juga sedang melihat ke arahku.

Ada apa ini? Mengapa wajahnya jadi lesu begitu? Apa kata-kataku terdengar olehnya?

"Ya! Minggir, jelek!" ucap seseorang di sampingku.

Ugh, aku tahu benar siapa pemilik suara jelek seperti ini. Dasar perusak ketentraman orang saja!

"Ya! Kau tidak mendengarku, jelek!"

"Ya! Punya hak apa kau mengataiku jelek sampai 2 kali, eoh!"

"Karena kau memang jelek, jelek! Jadi, minggir!"

"Huft, menyebalkan!" aku lalu mengalah dan bergeser.

Dia adalah Choi Kyuhyun, adik Choi Siwon. Tapi, karena otaknya yang di atas rata-rata, ia bisa naik tingkat, dan satu tingkat denganku.

Sebenarnya dia tak kalah tampan dibanding dengan Siwon. Tapi, sifatnya itu jelek sekali. Ia suka bertindak semaunya. Lihat saja pakaiannya yang tak pernah dikancing itu. Rambutnya juga berantakan. Berbeda sekali dengan Siwon yang rapi dan elegan. Tapi anehnya banyak sekali gadis-gadis yang mengidolakan si Kyuhyun itu, bahkan dari sekolah lain. Namun, tak ada yang berani mendekatinya, karena sifatnya yang arogan.

"Apa kau lihat-lihat, jelek! Kau sedang berpikir yang tidak-tidak ya!"

"Ya! Siapa yang melihatmu, mesum! Pikiranmu memang kotor!"

"Apanya yang tidak melihat, jelek!"

"Ugh, menyebalkan!"

Dan sialnya, orang menyebalkan ini adalah teman sebangkuku. T.T

OOOOOOOO

TENG TONG TENG TONG

"Minnie-ah, kau mau ke mana? Lihat! Aku punya majalah baru, dan isinya tentang Lee Donghae semua!" ucap hyukie dengan penuh semangat. Ia memang sangat mengidolakan artis pendatang baru yang sedang naik daun, Lee Donghae.

Tampan, keren, dan berkarisma. Siapa juga yang tidak akan menyukainya?

"Aku ada urusan. Aku harus ke gedung SME untuk pekerjaan baruku ini. Lain kali saja ya Hyukie… Mianhaeyo~" ucapku sambil memeluknya.

"Huft, kau ini. Tapi, aku do'akan semoga kau sukses! Dan jangan lupa, jika kau bertemu dengan Donghae oppa, kau harus minta tanda tangannya untukku!" kata Hyukie.

"Dan jangan lupa, untukku juga. Tanda tangan dari Yesung oppa!" kata Ryeowook.

"Ne, aku tenang saja. Aku akan ingat. Anneyong!"

OOOOOO

Aku berjalan dengan semangat menuju gedung SME. Aku tidak sabar untuk mengetahui siapa artis yang akan aku tangani nanti. Aku masih memakai seragam sekolah, jadi aku harus menggantinya dahulu di toilet nanti.

"Eum, permisi tuan, apa anda tahu di mana letak toiletnya?" aku bertanya pada seorang namja yang memakai topi , masker, dan kacamata hitam, yang kutemui di sebuah lorong.

Orang itu menatapku, "Untuk apa anak SMU yang cantik sepertimu datang ke sini?"

"Eum, saya adalah calon manajer artis di sini. Perkenalkan, Lee Sungmin imnida," ucapku sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Manajer artis? Apa kau bisa? Tubuh mungil begini bagaimana kau akan menjaga artismu nanti?" tanyanya meremehkanku.

"Tentu saja, tuan. Saya cukup cekatan, dan lagi saya pasti bisa menjaga artis saya. Walaupun mungil begini, saya cukup kuat."

"Hanya bermodalkan tampang imut, cukup cekatan, dan cukup kuat, kau yakin ingin menjadi manajer?"

"Ya! Siapa kau berani meremehkanku, eoh!" kataku kesal.

"Aku? Kau tidak tahu siapa aku?"

Aku mengernyitkan alisku, "Siapa kau?"

Ia lalu membuka kaca mata, masker, dan topinya.

Dan, OMG!

Dia Lee Donghae!

"Kau masih tidak mengenaliku, imut?" ucapnya disertai senyumnya yang menawan itu.

**TBC**

**A/N. Ya, saya tau, ide ini memang sangat pasaran. T.T**

**Chap 1, jadi masih baru perkenalan aja. Mian pendek X(**

**Entah pantes dilanjut ato nggak…**

**RnR, pwease?**


End file.
